


dear mother

by Luriceo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, reader almost gets raped, so no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriceo/pseuds/Luriceo
Summary: The listener gets overwhelmed by a group of noisy Bosmer, unable to defend herself.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Reader, Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 58





	dear mother

**Author's Note:**

> This has the Rape/non-con tag, tho no one get's actually raped. Still, I thought it was suitable.

My heart was pounding, I felt it pulsate in my throat. The rough ropes cutting deeper and deeper into my skin, each second I struggled against them.  
If I'd have been more careful, I wouldn't have ended up in a dire situation like this one. But to think about that would not help me now.  
Everything I could do was keeping my mouth shut, not telling these bastards what they wanted to know.

"Spit it out !" one yelled, kicking me into my right side, the bruises he left earlier made it stung even more.

"Not so strong now, eh? All tied up like a whore." Another man laughed, he was the one who restricted my movement.

"Just tell us what we need to know and you can go, pretty little thing... after we had some fun with you, that is." The third one smirked, as if he didn't spat into my face just a few minutes ago. 

How I'd love to kill each and every one of them, but they got me in my sleep, I was here weapon-less. Even if I'd get free, those three men were so much taller than me, with a way stronger build.

"Come on, speak to us" The biggest one laid his dirty hand on my cheek, giving me a fake, warm smile. 

Others closing in, also starting to touch me, sliding their hands under my nightgown.  
Of course I tried to stop them, I squirmed and screamed, but when I got to bite the brown haired mans finger, he slapped me across the face and placed an old piece of fabric into my mouth, using it as a gag.

Tears filled my eyes, silently crying I just wanted to get over with it. Never did I have intercourse with a man that wasn't a dark brother, not to talk about the fact that these were not just one, but three nonbelievers.  
My eyes closed in fear and regret, my body shivering under those tall Bosmers, I prayed to Sithis, mumbling into the gag, over and over again. Begging him for not only forgiveness, but for help.  
Just as the first, gross finger was to enter my folds, a red haired imperial hold his knife close to the mans throat, gently pressing down. 

"No one has the right to lay their hands on my dear listener." 

A growl escaped the jesters mouth, turning into a mad laugh as he slit the elfs gullet.   
Red blood splashed onto the ground and my body, coloring everything in deep crimson.

Quickly, the mad man stung his now blood soaked knife into the bosmers chest who tried to back off. Just one stab at first, so he could throw his blade into the other,mans head who had tried to escape the room, to stop him.  
Once the now dead man laid down, in his own liquid, Cicero drew his knife out of the elfs head and got back to the now cowering, earlier hurt bosmer who held his wound.

"N-no, please ! Enough, you don't have to do this!" His last words were just as pathetic as everything else about him. The next stab hit him, through his hand into his chest. And another, another and another. 

Laughing and the sound of squirting blood filled the dimly lit room, it seemed as the jester would not want to stop disfiguring this mans corpse.

After what seemed like an enternity, my savior turned around, away from the blood soaked corpse and knelt down next to me to cut me free.  
The rope landed on the ground, while Cicero guided the cloth, used as gag, out of my mouth.

"Thank you Cicero, I don't know what I would have done without you. I let my guard down and they just-"

The Imperial was quick to shut me up, placing a gloved finger over my trembling lips.

"The listener does not have to explain anything to Cicero. Mother made me come here, Cicero is sure of that. It was his quest to save the listener. Do not thank me, but our dear mother and father."

He smiled wide, red strands of his hair, flying in front of his pale face. 

I only nodded, but couldn't help the single tears leaving my burning eyes, the stress got to me and I let out a quiet sob.   
Clearly confused to my reaction, the man in front of me hesitated for a second, but closed his arms around my shivering body. His body was warm and I felt the blood of our enemies on his clothes.  
His left hand wandered up to my head, cupping is gently while he pushed me closer into the hug. 

Normally, he would not stop talking, but it seems like Cicero understood the seriousness of the situation and how much it got to me.  
My hands clung onto his top, feeling the soft fabric. It was hard to contain my tears, but I did not want to break out in even more tears, in front of the keeper.

"It's alright. It was not the listeners fault." he assured me, his words leaving me speechless.

Of course, he was right, but, yet I still felt so dirty and weak, as if I haven't fought back enough.  
The hand in my back started moving up and down, calmly, fingers brushing against my skin, only covered by my thin nightgown.  
Then the red haired man started humming in a deep voice, that I wasn't used to hearing. Rather than one of his usual obnoxious songs, this one was slow and calming, making me feel safer each second I listened to it.

I rested my head against his upper body, able to listen to his heartbeat. My cheeks felt hot from the crying, but the tears seemed to come to a stop, as the keeper kept petting the back of my head.  
No matter how many missions for the brotherhood I've been on in my life, I have never been so exhausted. I felt how my breath got slower once again and my eyes kept close a little longer, each time I blinked.

Cicero must had noticed, because he chuckled softly.

"Why won't the listener go back to sleep ? Cicero will stay until they wake up again, do not worry."

He squeezed my back, signalising me that it truly was okay for me to just drift back to sleep, that I was safe now.   
I couldn't even find the strenght to answer him, as I fell asleep in his strong arms.


End file.
